1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-114461, as a means for limiting the amount of incident light of a camera, there is disclosed a technique in which, instead of a small diameter aperture, an ND filter is employed. Normally, during photography of a moving image (video) with an electronic camera that is not equipped with any auto iris function like a video camera, but that is equipped with such an ND filter, exposure control is performed as follows. That is, a control exposure with fully open aperture (not using the ND filter) is calculated, and then, if the luminance of the photographic subject is high and the shutter speed arrives at its control extreme, the system changes over to a small diameter aperture (using the ND filter) and the control exposure is recalculated.
With this prior art technique, if, for example, in the outdoors, an area in the shade of a tree is included in the photographic subject, then there is a problem of the occurrence of smearing if a photographic subject of high luminance enters into the photographic field, since photography is being performed with fully open aperture (not using the ND filter) irrespective of the fact that this moving image photography is outdoors.